pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello, Dreamers!
Description Elizabeth and her friends visiting Equestria, Equestria has the full of Ponies. Transcript In Equestria, Twilight Sparkle has a message from Princess Celestia. Twilight: Somebody stole a Togepi Egg fresh from the Togepi Paradise. Elizabeth: How long ago was it produced? Twilight: A few hours ago. Gordon: We should ask Togetic for clues at Togepi Paradise Twilight: Somehow it found its way to Equestria and I think it's here somewhere. Elizabeth: Let's find it. Manaphy uses Teleport and gets them to the Mirage Kingdom. A Togetic looked suspiciously at them. Gordon: Look at all the Togepi. Misty's Togetic: Friend or foe? Gordon: We're here to help you find a missing egg. Miss Togetic Togetic: Somehow somebody broke into the paradise last night and managed to make off with one of the Eggs. The Togetic looked at Elizabeth. Misty's Togetic: (to Elizabeth) I've seen you before. Elizabeth: And they took that Egg all the way to Equestria? Rotom: How? By Pidgeot? Togetic: We don't know. Phione: Obviously it isn't here. Let's go back and search in Equestria. Manaphy teleports them back to Equestria. They spot somebody running with a white Egg with that has red and blue triangles on it. Gordon: Team Rocket! Elizabeth: Give that Egg back! Eddie: No can do. Emily: You can have this Egg back if you'll just give us Rotom. Elizabeth: Never. Eddie: Then no Egg for you! Emily tossed the Egg into the air. Just then, it began to glow and hatched in midair. Elizabeth catches the newly-hatched Togepi in her hands just in time. Togepi: Are you my mommy? Elizabeth: No, I'm not. Emily: It's so cute I want it! Togepi: You're not my f-ing mommy, she is. Emily: I'm your mommy, not that twerp. Eddie: Grovyle, use Leaf Blade! Elizabeth: Dragon Pulse, Longeon! Josie: Immobilize Grovyle with Attract, Delphox. Togepi: Leave this to me. Togepi uses Attract on Grovyle. Longeon's Dragon Pulse and Skylinda's Flamethrower send Team Rocket flying to the sky. Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (ping) Elizabeth: What am I supposed to do with Togepi since now I know it's stolen? Rarity: That's ok, it imprinted on you. You can keep it now. Elizabeth: Want to, Togepi? Togepi: I don't see why not, since you're my mommy. Elizabeth catches it in a Poké ball and decides to play along with Togepi calling her "mommy." Gordon: We should let Togetic know who stole it. Ichiga: Tell it that Team Rocket did. Back at Togepi Paradise, They explained who stole the egg. Rainbow Dash: Team Rocket!? We're don't know what is Team Rocket. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, Team Rocket is the bad guys from Kanto who are stealing the Pokémon all the regions. Fluttershy: Are you sure that Team Rocket stole all the Pokémon? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Applejack: Sugarcube, is there a Mythical Pokemon from Unova? They saw a Victini at Rarity's seat. Victini: Vic! Vic! A pink girl needs me! Rotom: A Victini was very joy, but Glory needs to caught a Victini for her. Major events * Glorysia caught a Victini. * Elizabeth and co. meets Twilight Sparkle first time. * Elizabeth is revealed that she obtained a Longeon. * Josie's Delphox is revealed to have learned Attract. *Josie is revealed to own a Spearow. *Elizabeth obtains an Egg, which hatches into a Togepi. Trivia * Characters * Elizabeth * Josie * Gordon * Twilight Sparkle (Debut) * Ichiga * Valona * Emily * Eddie * Glorysia Melody * Pinkie Pie (Debut) Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Drigano (Elizabeth's) * Klefki (Elizabeth's) * Longeon (Elizabeth's; debut) * Togepi (Elizabeth's; new) * Delphox (Josie's) * Azelf (Josie's) * Zoroark (Josie's) * Duithikal (Josie's) * Spearow (Josie's; debut) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Crabominable (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Meowstic (Ichiga's) * Blissey (Valona's) * Fennekin (Glorysia's; Skylinda) * Riolu (Glorysia's; Kestin) * Oshawott (Glorysia's; Shelby) * Victini (Glorysia's; new) * Boltrigis (Glorysia's) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Espeon (Twilight's; new) * Slyveon (Pinkie's; Flare; new) * Grovyle (Eddie's) * Larvesta (Emily's) Category:Pokémon Storybook Series